Recent advances in the radio frequency (RF) device design and fabrication make possible the integration of high-frequency RF device in a three-dimensional (3D) structure. The use of the high-frequency RF devices causes severe noise coupling between devices. For example, analog circuits such as differential amplifiers are extremely sensitive to the noise at the differential inputs, and hence are specially affected by the noise generated in the 3D structures. This significantly limits the performance of the circuits comprising high-frequency RF devices. Therefore, noise isolation structures are needed to prevent the noise coupling between devices. With the use of high-frequency RF devices, the requirement of preventing noise coupling becomes more demanding.